lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kremzeek!
hallo and welcome to code wiki, iam a guardian named wael and welcome u, i also thank u for coting for me, and please vote for the new featured article of next month: u'll find the link on top of ur page. and since u r new here i just wanted u to know, unlike wikipedia, and probably ur transformer wiki, we dont make categories like this, the onlycategory we use for user pages is the User page category ok, plz dont take it the wrong way im not yelling or somthing ok? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 12:40, 4 April 2008 (EST) That's fine! I don't think you're yelling. Thanks for the tip, though. ;) P.S. It's not my TF wiki, I've been permanently banned due to a misunderstanding(specifically, I broke the rules cause I didn't know there were rules or admins or talk pages or any form of contacting other users). However; I'm not going to vandalize this wiki at all. P.P.S. I don't like chatspeak. CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 13:38, 4 April 2008 (EST) Welcome from me as well, I am sorry to say that we have had to delete the categories as we try to keep this site focused on Code Lyoko, again sorry and again welcome and happy editing. CL-Scyphozoa 17:56 (GMT) 4th April 2008 :Wow, the users on this wiki are so much nicer than on Teletraan I! :) CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 13:38, 4 April 2008 (EST) good to know and thak u, but there was one really mean user... he left and got all his powers taken away...he was the old admin.....now one more thing.... i saw that TF wiki and the style of picture captions there is not used hee so take care and thanks for voting for the featured article. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:49, 4 April 2008 (EST) i am not going to repeat it again go and see wat i worte in every place u mentioned funny captions. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 14:32, 4 April 2008 (EST) encyclopedia-meaning no funny stuff- and wat do u mean by i dont do chat? and were do u live(personal question) --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 14:53, 4 April 2008 (EST) I mean: Spell out your slagging words. *ahem* That was a "stern voice" not a yell. This is emphasis and THIS is more emphasis. THIS IS ME YELLING! And where do I live? Earth, of course! CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 14:57, 4 April 2008 (EST) Writing style Hello, Kremzeek. I noticed your edit to The Pretender. Please make sure to write in an encyclopedic style and avoid using exclamation points or informal terms (such as "lovebirds.") Thanks, if you have any questions, please ask. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 18:52, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Yeah, I thought that sounded kinda awkward, but I though the "bird" pun would be funny. But no more of that. CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 12:32, 9 April 2008 (EDT) 1. i thought it was a serios vandilisim so i blocked her for infenty when she should have only been blocked for a week.... its not sooooo bad. 2. u stay in school, my name has 2 sylebols(ya i dont know how to spell that word) becuase it is WA-EL.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:15, 9 April 2008 (EDT) HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HI oh and you need more encyclopediac edits.-the preceding unsigned comment was added by CL-The Supercomputer, who should know better. where do I live? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:51, 10 April 2008 (EDT) You live in 01001000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01101001 01101001, right? CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 14:01, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Go here for translation. Binary rocks! CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 14:02, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Okay, you don't. CL-Stupid sister can't calculate time zone difference...CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 09:51, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Pic You probably shouldn't have a picture of yourself. Just to be on the safe side. :/ [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) :Well anyone can view tis site. I'm saying it's likely a bad idea to have a picture of what you look like. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) I'm starring in a webcomic and a YouTube miniseries soon so I don't think it'll matter! XD CL-KremTell me stuff 12:41, 1 July 2008 (PDT) Code Quote You have to vote for Sector X, Bfahome, Scyphozoa, and EyeOfXANA's Code: QUOTE here. Thank you!--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:44, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Thanks to your votes we can finally end the Code: QUOTE Logo Contest! You may now get a tingly feeling inside. Yay!--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 13:07, 15 May 2008 (EDT)